


Among the Flowers

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Quinn attempts plot AND fluff at the same time what, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Finrod and Turgon go for an early morning walk and make sweet, sweet love in a field of flowers. #gag





	Among the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooooooooo bad at writing fluff, but these two are my rarepair OTP and I need more of them...

Endlessly wavy golden hair over his shoulders and back, his sun kissed skin practically glowing in the low light of the room. Findarato was nude as the day he was born, though it didn’t come as much a surprise. It was early still, far too early for either of them to be willingly awake and out of bed, but his golden cousin defied logic more often than not. The rest of their cousins were still sleeping, save for Tyelko and Irisse who had gone on a hunt before the morning’s mingling of the lights had even began. From where Turukano was laying, propped up on his elbow on the bed, he could see his cousin searching for something in the wardrobe at the far side of the shared room. 

“We still have several hours before we’re due at court, cousin,” Turukano mumbled, a soft whisper to avoid waking anyone else who had fallen asleep in the room the night before. Many of them had stayed awake far too late, drank a bit too much wine and mead, and would surely be paying. 

Findarato jumped a little in surprise, not aware that anyone else had awoken, but as he turned slightly, a small smile touched his lips to see the other already awake. Jerking his head toward where he was standing, he gestured for the other to join him. “I wish to go for a walk… Come with me,” he breathed, equally as quiet, before facing the wardrobe and pulling a pair of simple linen trousers from within. 

There was no need to look when the sound of rustling sheets and the creak of the bed filled the room. His cousin never needed much convincing. Pulling them on, his fingers fumbling with the laces in the dark, it took him until Turukano was beside him to finish getting them tied properly. He shot the other a grin, placing a warm hand on his sleepy cousin’s shoulder before grabbing an equally lightweight tunic to pull on. 

It wasn’t that Turukano was sad to see his cousin dress, but his gaze did wander a moment longer than it would have otherwise when the tunic was still over Findarato’s head. His eyes fell onto the wardrobe again a moment after, frowning slightly before remembering that he had left a pair of breeches here the last time he had stayed the night. Of course, they were shoved in the back and required far more digging than he would have preferred, but all the same he found them and managed to tug them on under his sleeping tunic. Thank the Valar for this rare foresight as he was already significantly taller than Findarato and any of his cousin’s breeches would be far too short on him.

“My cloak is back in my own room,” Turukano sighed, touching the hemmed edge of one of his cousin’s. 

“It is warm!” Findarato grinned, grabbing one of the larger of his tunics, one that fell further down his thigh, and offered it to the other. “This shall fit you well enough and will be warmer that what you’re wearing.”

The look on his raven haired cousin’s face was one of trepidation, his brow raised slightly as he took the garment and held it to his chest in comparison. Without a word, he tucked it between his knees and yanked his sleep clothes over his head, but the feel of warm fingers brushing his bare chest made him yelp. Findarato’s hand slapped over his mouth immediately, the other fingers brushing against a soft pink nipple even as he glanced around the room to be sure no one had awoken at the noise. 

Turukano’s eyes widened, his cousin’s hand over his mouth stopping him from chiding Findarato immediately, but he grabbed for the other’s wrist all the same to remove the hand. “What are you doing…? Here? Now?” His eyes flicked across the others in the room, heart racing in his chest. As his golden cousin playfully plucked the bud upon his chest, he inhaled sharply and swatted those teasing fingers away. 

With a pout, Findarato wiggled where he stood, his wrist still held firmly in the other’s grasp. “Fine, outside then,” he whispered back, his tone hinting on urgency. He winked, all but skipping out of the room around the sleeping piles of their cousins and out the door. Turukano waited a few moments, catching his breath and collecting his wits about him before following with a hint of reluctance.

Just outside the cabin, Findarato leaned against the post of the deck and aimlessly plaited his hair, looking out at the surrounding woods. He was always grateful for their uncle’s choice in locations, and even more grateful that they could all use it instead of being stuck up in the castle the entire month. It was beautiful and serene, and it filled him with such wonder. As the door opened behind him, he glanced back and gave his dear cousin such a wistful smile. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Turukano snapped, a little louder now that the other’s would be woken. “In front of everyone, Fin, really?”

“They are asleep though,” he snorted, laughing, finishing the plait and securing it with a piece of ribbon he had borrowed from Fingon the night before. “It hardly matters if everyone is asleep.”

Seeing the other flush as he did was a delight of its own, the pink colouring his cheeks and flourishing to the tips of his delicately pointed ears. It made him look younger than they were, more innocent. The two of them hardly had done anything since that first time. Some kissing, some touching, but it never went too far lest they be discovered by their cousins or the servants, or worse, either of their fathers. 

“You put on your shirt,” Findarato pouted again, reaching his hand out for the other. “I was hoping you might decide against it, to be honest. One less thing I’ve the need to get you out of.”

Turukano blushed even warmer at that, yet he was taking his cousin’s hand all the same. “You are absolutely terrible… Come on, then… You promised a walk.”

“It’s not all I promised,” Findarato teased with a wink, letting the other lead him down the three stairs and out into the woods. The lights were still mingling in the early hours, and they seemed to make the dewy leaves sparkle even more. 

For a long while the pair walked in silence, enjoying the twittering of birds and the rushing sound of the river not far off. Hand in hand, Findarato was able to let the other take the lead, content to go wherever. When they at last came to a stop in a small clearing, a field of the most beautiful flowers, he unlaced their fingers and all but flung himself onto the ground. 

Beside him, Turukano sat and crossed his legs, leaning back on his hands so that his head could fall back. It was warmer than he had anticipated, though it always was here. At least in the city they got a fair amount of wind to cool them down, but the trees of the forest didn’t allow as much of a crossbreeze. He sighed softly, enjoying the gentle fragrance of the flowers and the warmth of Findarato’s legs against his own. 

“This is sooooo nice,” the blonde hummed, blinking his eyes open and lifting his head just enough to look at the other, soft smile touching his lips. “But you know what would be nicer?”

“If you say what I think you are about to say, I swear…”

“You shall have to punish me?”

The groan that rumbled through Turukano’s chest was loud, but there was no denying the effect that Findarato’s words had. The slight peaking of the other’s breeches were a clear indicator of his interest. Pushing himself up to sitting, the blonde began to strip his clothes off without any hint of shame, enjoying the way that his cousin’s silvery grey eyes followed the curve of each muscle. 

Shimmying out of his linen trousers, Findarato left himself bared to the other, his arousal having already began to stir. His cock twitched in interest, enjoying Turukano’s gaze, and he brought his hand down the smooth length of his chest to wrap around it. The first languid stroke brought a moan from his lips, and his cousin seemed startled from his trace at it, inhaling audibly. 

“Well, Turno? Am I to do this alone?”

Turukano’s fingers twitched, fussing with the hem of his own tunic before pulling it up and over his head, ignoring the sound of static no doubt making his hair ridiculous. At least he didn’t have Fingon’s curls. Quickly he cut the thought off, not wanting to think of Findekano when his cousin was naked and stroking his cock right in front of him. Definite mood killer. 

Golden hair falling back against the flowers, Findarato’s head fell back, mouth open as he moaned into the open air without a hint of shame. Heat coiled in the pit of his stomach at the sight. It had been a while since they had done anything so outright, not since the first time, and he wondered if he was forgetting what he should be doing. His cousin’s gaze found his, lids heavy and pupils wide with arousal. Oh merciful Valar, forgive him.

Shifting in the damp grass onto his knees, Turukano managed to get his breeches down around his thighs, his own hand idly brushing his own cock. He was already half hard, the sight before him altogether too tempting. When Findarato licked his lips, those oceanic eyes on his arousal, Turukano knew he had lost whatever internal battle he had been fighting. Crawling over to his golden cousin, taking a second to kick off his boots and breeches, he pressed a firm kiss against Findarato’s plush lips.

It happened quickly from there, a hand twisting in his dark hair, warm tongue tracing his lips until his mouth parted to allow access. Findarato took no unnecessary time in exploring the inner cavern, tasting and teasing with his tongue. He shuddered under every touch, groaning softly into the probing kiss. As the blonde’s hand wrapped around his cock, pressing both of their lengths flush against each other, his eyes widened in surprise at just how good the friction felt. He could feel the other laughing into the kiss before Findarato broke their lips apart and looked up at Turukano with such a teasing smile.

“Touch me,” he laughed, breathless and sweet, chiming like bells. “I want you to touch me.”

His fingers trailed Findarato’s sides, his golden cousin squirming from the ticklish touch, before the pad of his thumb circled a sensitive, pert nipple. Findarato gasped at the touch, back arching off the ground. Bringing his forefinger up as well, he rolled the bud between the two digits, watching intently on the way the other responded. The hand below started up again, stroking their combined lengths in long motions, slow and agonizing. He couldn’t help but rut against the touch in response, wanting more.

Gliding against each other, with Turukano teasing the other’s nipples and Findarato’s hand attending their cocks, the two quickly found themselves breathless and flushed in desire. Their lips brushed against each other, almost chaste in its sweetness. With a soft smile, Findarato nudged his nose against Turukano’s. “Will you take me here? Please?”

Turukano pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed. “We don’t have any oil,” he rationalized, plucking the bud a bit more roughly than he had been just to draw a moan from his cousin’s lips. 

“Well…..” Findarato pulled his head back just enough, looking up at the other, enjoying the view of raven hair and warm sienna skin, full lips, grey eyes. He could swoon. “I thought this might happen,” he admitted, still a bit breathless. “Oil in my pocket.”

“You would,” Turukano couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head as he reluctantly pulled away to fetch the small vial in the discarded heep of linens. When he turned back, Findarato’s legs were spread and he had one hand tucked further between his legs. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of his beautiful golden cousin circling one finger around his rim. Stunning. Absolutely stunning. 

For a moment, Turukano’s lips parted and closed, unable to form words. His mouth felt dry, as if he had been eating cotton. The other looked up at him then, a playful smile across his handsome face, brow raised as if he was waiting for his cousin to do something. He fumbled to uncork the vial, unable to look away, before he finally managed to get it open. Glancing down just long enough to avoid spilling the entire thing, he coated his fingers in the slick oil before getting between Findarato’s open thighs. 

“I’m not going to break,” Findarato hummed, dipping the tip of his middle finger against the tight ring of flesh until it went in to his first knuckle, hissing as the burn of not being lubricated just yet. But it felt so good already that he couldn’t help himself. Turukano reached out to pull his hand away, making the blonde whine quietly at the loss, before his cousin’s finger replaced his own. The slick digit was not enough, too slow, and Findarato tried his best to push back against the intrusion. 

Seeing the way his golden cousin reacted, he tempted a bit more. His finger worked its way until it completely disappeared inside Findarato, earning a melodiously long moan. Tight, hot, silky flesh seemed to squeeze his finger as he withdrew to that first knuckle again before thrusting it back in quicker this time. Under his touch, Findarato keened, his eyes fluttering closed, mumbling barely audible. “Again, again, again.”

Encouraged, he drove his finger in and out, loving the way that the other writhed and moaned and arched in delight. A second finger pressed along the first, spreading the other’s hole more, and he could practically see Findarato losing himself. His cousin’s hand went to his own cock, stroking himself in time with Turukano’s momentum. While seeing the other like this was nice, he pushed that hand away too until it was only his hands touching the blonde. He thrust his fingers deep into the other’s arse and pulled at his cock simultaneously, and oh, those moans. He could live off those moans alone.

Findarato’s back arched, his hands gripping aimlessly into the grass as Turukano pleasured him. He gasped, knowing he was getting too close already and he hadn’t even had his cousin’s cock inside him. Every nerve was alight, blissful sensation rolling through him. The third finger pushing in nearly did it, his sac tightening with impending orgasm, but Turukano released his cock too soon. Groaning in frustration, he lifted his head to glare at his cousin, unable to help himself.

“Would you rather get off on my fingers?” 

Valar help him. 

Shaking his head in response, not trusting his voice, he brought his hands to his thighs and pulled his legs up a bit further. He bit his lip and with pleading eyes, all but begged Turukano to hurry and fill him. It took ages before the fingers slipped from his hole, the puffed pink flesh twitching at being empty. When at last the other slicked his cock, Findarato let his head fall back, looking up at the open sky.

The first press against him made his eyes close, inhaling sharply before Turukano’s clean hand touched his cheek. He started at the feeling and glanced up to see the other’s stormy grey eyes, the smile on his lips. “I want you to look at me,” Turukano requested, not quite an order, as he pushed his cock past the first ring of muscle. Findarato gasped, his heated gaze not leaving the other’s face even as his eyes threatened to roll back into his head. 

Every centimeter was agonizingly slow, but never once did the intense gaze falter. When at last the pair’s hips met, Findarato felt like he would burst. His heart pounded in his chest, face flushed and breath uneven. He wasn’t sure how Turukano managed to look so composed, just a hint of redness tainting the points of his ears and dusting across his clavicle, but it was surely unfair. 

The motion was quick and he hadn’t time to prepare, but Turukano drew his hips back and thrust his entire length back in, and Findarato saw stars. His eyes shut, back arching as he moaned. Surely he heard it echo back to him, as full and loud as it was. The other gave him no time to adjust as he began pounding deeply into him, and truly, the blonde wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Every drag of hips was followed by a quicker, deeper thrust into his core. “Harder,” he rasped, unaware he had even said it aloud, and when Turukano complied, he felt like he was on fire. His legs were pulled together by an arm before being pushed down into the ground so that his body was half turned, and oh, that position was perfect. Turukano’s cock hit just right, making him cry out, his hand going to fist his cock. It didn’t take any time for him to find his release, spurting across the flowers.

Findarato’s peak was beautiful in every sense of the words, and the way every muscle clenched around him brought him even closer to the edge. One, two, three shallow thrusts and he was shuddering, coming just barely inside his cousin’s arse. He withdrew his cock at the end, the last remnants of seed pulsing out of the tip, before pressing back into the yielding hole. 

Both of them moaned at the feeling, and without thought, he kept going, his own release mixed with the oil from before. Findarato’s muscles tightened around his oversensitive cock, both of them shivering in the overstimulation of it all until Turukano could hardly move. Turukano helped the other onto his back once more before weakly collapsing down onto his elbow, their chests pressed against each other as they panted for breath. 

It wasn’t until the softening cock fell from inside him that Findarato finally spoke. “Wow,” he managed, almost dazed. “You’ve been holding back on me, Turno.” His cousin pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, pulled back enough to see his face. Smiling at each other, Findarato felt more content than he had in a long time and he could tell that his cousin felt the same. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to drag me on more early morning walks,” Turukano teased lightheartedly. 

“Only every day until we part, fret not,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders before pulling him back down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests welcome~ Also find me on tumblr @quinngreyy !!


End file.
